pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:News/20090217/Archive
Meh, there's no real reason not to move to Wikia, Gwiki has done it and it works fine. And I found this like funny: For me it has been very exiting years. --Guild of Deals talk 06:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) :He can't afford it. He. Can't. Afford. It. I have a question, however. Will the Bcrats and current sysops stay the same? As well as buildmasters? 06:44, 17 February 2009 ::why would that change?--Relyk 06:47, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Eww, this interface is just perfect, wikia's isn't.--—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::New owners electing new leaders? 06:49, 17 February 2009 :::::It's all for funding purposes, so I for one would like to thank Gcard (and hhhipppo) for all the work and money they have put in to the wiki, I doubt anyone would put there hard earned cash into this so you guys have done a tremendous job. Looking forward to a bright future. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 06:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I agree. Thank you guys for giving me a website to waste hours of my life on. :D 06:51, 17 February 2009 :::::::^ive wasted more hours than you btw--Relyk 06:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::pfft. I used to fall asleep at my PC reading pvx. I'm Pvx-seasoned. 06:54, 17 February 2009 ::Hi. I'm Angela from Wikia. I'm looking forward to being able to welcome you to our community. ::The admins and bureaucrats won't change - and choosing admins will remain something that the community does - it's not something Wikia will be involved in. (This isn't reflected in the demo site, but can easily be fixed) ::The interface is quite editable in terms of design, colors, etc. Have a look at Lostpedia or Wookieepedia for some examples of what can be done. ::Angela 06:53, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Hello Angela, after looking here I can only say this looks like a good move, I was glad to see we could change the skin of the website to fit our current one (so the speak) and look forward to being part of the wikia empire, although I have a strong feeling my name will collide with someone elses, because it is pretty generic ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 06:55, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Is this Frosty you? Angela 07:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Hi Angela. I think Frosty got PvX'd. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 07:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Probably not - the other Frosty hasn't edited since 2006, so I'd prefer to rename him than PvX's Frosty. Angela 07:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) Moving Build Pages When the move happens, can we omit the Build namespace? If we're moving to a new place it's a prime opportunity to filter out all the crap that's built up over the years. Many builds are out of date and no one can be bothered to update and vote wipe the older ones. - 06:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) :+1 06:58, 17 February 2009 ::Omitting it would result is 239486946 of builds needing to be re made (most of which I will end up doing), I think a good idea would be to omit the other section of builds (and leave it like that yay no more other section) and possibly omit the testing, trial and stub section because there is much crap in these sections, and it's not like many vettable builds are there anyway [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:01, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::I don't have anything better to do till college starts back up. Add me on MSN and we can go over what we can do. 07:02, 17 February 2009 :::No, omitting it would hopefully result in only like 100 builds needing to be "remade" (read: copy-pasted). The only thing we should have auto-moved would maybe be the archived category. If we're going to get a fresh site, then let's try not to fuck it up with 700 Sanctum Cay runners and let's try to get some of the GvG, HA, etc guides written up properly. - 07:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::no-one should move any pages over (even by coy paste). If the move goes ahead, we can export and import pages (i assume), which keeps page histories in tact (so we avoid any copyright issue). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:12, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::So we'd have to ask for them to get moved over individually or just move them all over? Sounds rubbish either way. I don't think there'll be any copyright issues if we recreate build pages manually with stuff like the PvXbig template pasted from here. Aren't all the build pages released from copyrights anyway? - 07:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Nothing would need to be moved manually. Wikia can import the entire database which means the content, users, categories, and everything else will exist on the new wiki. ::::::The demo site shows a snapshot of the wiki a few days ago, but before the actual move, we'd grab a current copy and lock this site for a few hours while the import takes place to make sure no content is lost. ::::::Wikia has a mass-delete tool that you could use after the move if a big clear up needs to be done. Another option is to move that content to a separate Wikia site so it's still there for people that want it. Other options are keeping it, but hiding it from the article count, default search etc so it's there but more hidden. What you do with the content is totally up to the community - I'm just here to suggest different options, but the decision is yours! Angela 07:32, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::: We need to keep attribution when copying builds across, but I assume that like GWiki they will just move the whole database. It would be less work to delete a bunch of builds than remake a bunch of builds imo. Start tagging for archive or deletion and poke me and I'll do something about it all. Our problem is and always has been a lack of skilled players or hardcore obsers who can be fucked to do the dirty. Effectively deleting all the builds won't solve that problem. As a side note, I'm not entirely happy about the move to Wikia, I don't really like the feel over there, but GCardinal really isn't available enough and I am not willing to pony up cash for bills, so I can't expect him to. As such the move has my support to go ahead, I'll have to see how I fit in over there. - (talk) 07:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Thanks, Angela. Fair points, Miz. - 07:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Sounds simple enough. Just let us know when this sites going down and the new ones going up. I'd hate to be lost without my random build of the whenever to RA with. 07:37, 17 February 2009 :::::::::Don't worry - we'll let you know (probably in the sitenotice). I want to hear more about what people think of it first before we do anything, and give you all time to check that the demo site looks ok. Angela 07:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) Accounts I just noticed Wikia accounts seem to be common across all Wikia wikis, will this be the case when we move PvX over to Wikia? If so won't we lose all attribution and identity with the move? I know for example "Misery" is already taken on Wikia. I wouldn't want to use my current Wikia account on PvX, in fact only a handful of people even know that account is related to me at all. - (talk) 07:41, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Yes, accounts would be merged, but we always try to give the more active user their name and rename the other. I don't see any recent edits by Wikia's "Misery" and judging from the user ID, the account was registered in 2005. In any case, no one would lose attribution as their edits would be moved along with their username, but it's only likely to apply to people that aren't still editing here. Angela 07:48, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::I've started a page at User talk:Angela/renames for people to say whether they want to keep their names (if there is a clash). Angela 07:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) Demo site I actually like the look of the demo site (and when we are logged in I believe less adverts will be shown so \o/ yay) but the only thing that causes me concern is the lack of a navigation system (like ours on the left with Recent Changes/Rating, Random build, FAQ, Admin noticeboard etc), would this be implemented during the move or would a new form of navigation be needed, if it would we may as well give a heads up to those that are master hax at wiki code to try and come up with a plan to implement one. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:53, 17 February 2009 (EST) :(indenting because Frosty was faster) Every active user on this wiki spams the Recent Changes button, probably also Recent Ratings etc and the rest of the things you can see there. I kind of want them to be as easily reached as on PvX. Also, the build pages on the demo PvX are totally screwed up, especially ratings :o having the simple (Build)(Talk)(Rate)(Edit)(History)(Move)(Watch) would be quite lovely. Is this possible? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 07:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::There are only ads on the main page when you're logged in. ::The sidebar can easily be edited. It's also possible for each user (not just admins) to make their own version of the sidebar by making a page at . ::I'll look into the problems on the build pages now. Angela 08:11, 17 February 2009 (EST) Ratings pages Ratings seem to have been carried across in the snapshot, but the names of all the raters are junk, will this be the case for the actual move or will votes be preserved and properly attributed? - (talk) 07:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) :This is because the user databases haven't been merged, but that would definitely be fixed before any final move. Angela 08:14, 17 February 2009 (EST) Sock puppetry and checkuser Sock puppetry is a far worse problem for our wiki due to the vetting system, as such all admins and buildmasters have access to checkuser and make use of it fairly frequently. Is this still fine and possible over on Wikia? - (talk) 07:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I can't say for sure what will happen here as Wikia prefers to err on the side of caution when allowing access to details such as IP addresses of registered users. Angela 08:16, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Just by way of example: * 00:56, 7 February 2009 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Ballistick (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (sock) * 11:03, 5 February 2009 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "NiggaStoleMahChikkinz (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (ohai mr sock of napalm) * 23:03, 3 February 2009 Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "KlingonsOnMahShip? (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (Napalm's sock.) * 07:53, 3 February 2009 Auron (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Spikeownage (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (you, sir, are a terrible socker) * 22:02, 31 January 2009 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Cute McMonkey (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (sock) * 00:28, 30 January 2009 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "67.159.54.26 (contribs)" with an expiry time of 1 month (sock) * 00:28, 30 January 2009 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "67.159.54.26 (contribs)" with an expiry time of 1 month (sock) * 03:54, 25 January 2009 Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Gangtrashsta (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (Sock) * 00:50, 17 January 2009 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "ProAnzSin9001 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (FUNNY GAI!) * 00:41, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "ILikeTo55Monk (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (k) * 00:38, 17 January 2009 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "EchoFlare1 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite * 00:37, 17 January 2009 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "EchoFlare2 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (no u) * 00:34, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Penis9005 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (k) * 00:34, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Penis9004 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (k) * 00:34, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Penis9003 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (k) * 00:34, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Penis9002 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (k) * 00:32, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Penis9001 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (You've certainly made a strong case for me to consider unbanning you.) * 00:30, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Penis9000 (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (Seriously, chill for like an hour till I get bored, then come back with a less obvious name. Lrn2sock.) * 00:25, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "MiseryYouLose (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (It's funny how Zeecron thinks he is good at trolling) * 00:18, 17 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "ButterSandwich (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (Hey Zeecron) * 23:46, 16 January 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs | block) blocked "Dickfarts (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite (Permanently banned user:Zeecron. If you want to be unbanned, contact a sysop.) ::That's our last month of socks. We get quite a few round here and there have certainly been incidents of people socking to vote up their own builds in the past. Previous practice has been to err on the side of not totally devaluing our vetting system, although usually if the user is a first timer we ask for a explanation first, in the case of brothers using the same IP address, we simply ask that they never vote on the same build and warn them that if they do, it will be considered socking. Examples can be found here and here. - (talk) 08:28, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::I understand and I'll let you know as soon as I can what will happen here. Just wondering though - couldn't you block Penis9003 without having to check the IP? Angela 08:38, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Yes, but if the same guy makes a real name that doesn't cause suspicions.. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 08:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Another thing is that Wikia has regexblocking, so we can block Penis2*** or whatever. Range blocking and user name blacklists are other options available. And if the vandals are causing problems by moving pages, it's easy to set rate limiters on that sort of action. For example, you could say that non-admins are only allowed to move 2 pages every 10 minutes. Don't worry - we will do all we can to keep the vandals and spammers away. Angela 08:47, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::: Yes, Zeecron is pretty obvious with his socks, but several months ago now we had a string of socks from User:Super Igor and User:Bluerask that weren't so obvious. Suspicious behaviour lead me to suspect many of their socks, but checkuser provided certainty. To be honest I could just lower the degree of certainty I require to permanently block someone, but due to proxies the standard is pretty low already so I don't think that would be in anyone's best interests. While Penis9003 was obvious, Dickfarts wasn't initially. A good example would be User:Crossfirexiv and User:Woof. That went on for quite a while before he got checkusered, he was actually using the sock to boost up the ratings of his own builds. Admittedly nothing can be done to stop intelligent sockers that use proxies, but those cases are actually very very rare and quite a few people make mistakes eventually using the wrong proxy for the wrong account or whatever. User:Sorrow lasted a fair while before he got his IPs crossed. - (talk) 08:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Many useful users hit that cap quite often. Anyways, I trust you to solve these issues. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 08:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) will we need to remake usernames, and will contibs/mostlinked be reset? (if so I'd like to change my name :D ) -- 08:06, 17 February 2009 :User talk:Angela/renames --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 08:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Don't remake user names on Wikia. The user database of PvXWiki will be merged with Wikia's, so if you exist here, then you will exist when the wiki is moved. If someone on Wikia already has your name, then we'll see who was most recently active. In most cases, I expect the clashes will be with people that haven't been around for a year or more so won't object to you taking that name. If you have an account on Wikia already, please make sure you use the same email address on both sites so that we know it's you. Angela 08:20, 17 February 2009 (EST) To Gcardinal: What happened at GuildWiki brings me to ask, are you getting paid for this? Not that it'd change my opinion on the venture, we're certainly all grateful for the time and effort you have spent keeping the site up. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 09:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Wikia will pay for the transfer of the domain name. Considering all the work and money that Gcardinal has put in to PvXWiki, I think it's only fair that Wikia does this. Of course, the content is free and contributors can't be bought, so please don't feel like we're buying you! We just want to be a good host to your community for as long as you want to stay with us. Angela 09:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) :: As Angela said, the symbolic sum being transferred are only for the domains. In general this is more about stopping loosing money, rather then starting making any. gcardinal 11:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) Won't work ? Apparently Wikia never worked for me. i'm connecting from china. idk if its my ISP whos blocking it but its the same for http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. solutions needed. thanks. --Lusciious 09:04, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Sadly Wikia is blocked in China and it's something Jimmy Wales is working on resolving. Wikipedia was unblocked last year, so there is some hope that Wikia will be available there again in the future. Angela 09:10, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Fight the power and all that, but aren't there relatively serious penalties in place for working around the censorship of the internet by the Chinese government? - (talk) 09:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::It's worth suddenly disappearing to troll PvX. Is what I thought too tho. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 09:19, 17 February 2009 (EST) nope. i've never tried tor. mind teaching me how to use it ? yup there are. they've block lots of websites .. don't like the chinese government >.> why do they even have a china firewall anyway. it just reduces our internet speed .. i already have massive lag in GW even though my computer specs are 3 times better than those required to play gw. and now this ? >< what has this world come to .. well once you've taught me how to use tor, i'll try it to see if it works.--Lusciious 09:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I don't know how to use it myself, and for the reasons Misery gave above, I can't tell you that I recommend anything like that. It has to be your own decision. Do you know other Internet users in China that you could talk to for advice? Angela 09:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::You might find some page about how to use it somewhere. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 09:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) well i'm just a teenager that stays here with my family and 1 of my aunt's family live here as well but none of them are computer experts. idk if some solution can be found on the net.--Lusciious 17:42, 17 February 2009 (EST) Random thought Relinking to Gwiki (over GWW) 'cause both would be Wikia wikis? --'› Srs Beans ' 10:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) :notrly, GWW is still the official and imo better one. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 10:37, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Imho, the official isn't. Point being? Besides, we stopped linking to Gwiki because Wikia took over, right? --'› Srs Beans ' 10:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::The PvXbig tags link to GWW but most links in the article text link to GW. Random build gave me this as a prime example: Build:Me/N_Fast_Casting_Binder - 10:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Inorite. I was talking about the PvXbig tags (although didn't make it clear, at all). --'› Srs Beans ' 11:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::random response - no. -Auron 11:04, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::I still prefer GWW for skill info tbh. GWiki usually has so many shitty notes on all their skill pages. - (talk) 11:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) Time delay Im looking at the wikia and it has all the same pages we have, but as they were on the 10th. Like my talk page only has comments up to the 9th, nothing after. 16:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) :it's a mock-up, not actively updated I believe -- 16:11, 17 February 2009 :(EC) It's just a demo. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 16:15, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::like they(the 2 above me) said, it's just to give us an idea of what it'd be like if(when?) the move takes place. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) Wikai template is sad, i much prefer the current wikipedia-style layout :(--Golden19pxStar 16:20, 17 February 2009 (EST) :you can change th skin in prefernces (we uae monobook by default), it's slightly different (there's no background and the page is a set width (or at least it doesn't stretch to my screen anyway)), but I imagine if (and again when), we can change a couple of settings in monobook.cs to make it like it is here. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:22, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::We would get a totally up to date copy of the database for the real move. The demo is a few days old. ::You can add a background image for any skin at MediaWiki:Common.css. You can also add a different background image just for yourself at if you want something other than the default. Angela 17:02, 17 February 2009 (EST) PvX Code This is a question directed more at TOR, than Angela (though she might know =p). Basically if this move takes place i have 2 questions: #what will happen with PvXcode? (the stuff that makes the build content work as it does), will the current code be transferred or a new system put in place? #How will skill updates be handled? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I am also intrigued to how skill updates will be handled, and if anyone is needed to update them as such or provide suggestions to how they could be updated I would be happy to help [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::I think EVERYTHING will be imported over, so there shouldn't be very many problems with the coding, but the skill updates suck with GWShack doing things at their own leisure anyways. 17:48, 17 February 2009 :::no, we have our own DB server side now, we don't rely on GWShack (and they've made it so they rip descriptions of GWW so they auto update, which is a bit harsh) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:22, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::If we had something like what Gcard had on the wikipedia, and just manually updated it, it would be a lot simpler, just give 2 or 3 people (basically any admins) permission to edit it, there will always be an admin on the day after or during an update. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::As far as I know, Wikia can host whatever is needed for that, and hopefully we will find a way to automate the updates. Angela 18:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Would it be possible to rip them like GWShack does. Maybe get them from GWiki since it's on Wikia servers? [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 18:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I like Frosty's idea. Auron since he's active and two other admins could do it. [QQ here] 18:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Honestly, since GW is owned by Wikia now, we could PROBABLY just pull skill info from GW. But not sure how secure etc. that is. ~~ 21:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::It's perfectly secure, but it's highly illogical. You would rip from GWW because it updates quicker, that point aside, ripping the descriptions puts a strain on the server, where the descriptions are being hosted (so GWW or GWiki).It would be a bad idea all together, and like I said GWShack is a bit harsh in what they did...I do like going to that system we had for...a week like Frosty said. But the issue is someone needs server side access. It might be possiable for Wikia to create a couple of users for the admin team to use, specifically to edit the relevant file (restrictions in place so that's the only file editable or something). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:54, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::They're willing to do the server-side legwork afaik. Which is just as well, seeing as most of our users fail at that stuff anyway. -Auron 17:03, 18 February 2009 (EST) No turning back If you move to wikia, turning back is hard. Even if you are dissatisfied what they demand of you in future times to enable their revenue stream (forcing existing wikis to switch their default skin to Monaco was one of these demands that prompted some wikis to leave last summer), and you decide to move to another server, wikia will keep your content and most of your traffic, even if there is not much of a community to edit them any longer. I strongly urge you not to sell the domains, but rather to host them with a dns service; these come cheap (12$ a year for 5 domains) and can direct these domains to wikia just as well as wikia can, but it leaves you some options of moving off wikia again. --◄mendel► 02:15, 18 February 2009 (EST) :I think the point is that Gcard doesn't want to dump money into the website anymore. Even if extremely dissatisfied with whatever Wikia might demand, I would think he could manage to ragequit PvX and keep the "several hundred dollars a month" quite happily. - 04:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Good excuse to rage PvX if it all goes to shit. ON WITH THE MOVE! - Misery Says Moo 05:06, 18 February 2009 (EST) :: As some of you have experienced stability and accessibility of PvXwiki has always been my #1 priority. That also goes for this process of transfer to Wikia - I will do what I can so it goes as smoothly as possible. One thing is for sure - Wikia will preserve all the work that went done to PvXwiki. Currently it all can be lost with only one HDD crash. gcardinal 16:26, 18 February 2009 (EST) Skin I dont know about you people but I just hate how wikia skin looks. --Anonimous. D: 07:18, 18 February 2009 (EST) :I hate how Wikia skin looks, but I'm not willing to pay the bills to keep it on this server. - Misery Says Moo 07:21, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Also, bright orange was the worst decision ever Angela =/ - Misery Says Moo 07:22, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::The colors are easily changable (by the admins for the whole site or by any registered user for themselves), and the older skins are still available as an individual option. All of the newer skins (including monobook that you use here) are highly customizable, so don't feel the demo site reflects how the wiki needs to look - you really have a lot of control over that. :::I've switched the orange for blue, but there's lots of defaults and you can make it any color you like. Try gaming, jade, or beach for some examples, and of course you can look at other Wikia sites to see what they've done - Marvel is an interesting one. Angela 07:52, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::What? You can change from monaco now? When did this happen? :< --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 08:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Nothing has changed - any user can choose between lots of skins (currently 8) in their own individual preferences. Some of those have default themes which makes it easy to change the color, and they can all be modifed using a page like . For unregistered users, the admins of the wiki choose the basic color theme and can make modifications to the monaco theme for those readers to use. Don't worry if that sounds overly-complicated - we can provide all the help you need to get your wiki looking its best. Angela 08:37, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Oh. I thought you meant site-wide avaliability to change back to monobook. We get a lot of people raging at us about how monaco breaks pages :< --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 08:45, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::My problem is that wikia options bit, where recent changes and everything is way too big. It leaves PvX content itself stuck to far right which makes my eyes hurt. --Anonimous. D: 09:18, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::If you're looking at it and the wind changes direction, you'll go blind. True story. - 09:20, 18 February 2009 (EST) PVX resources Just out of curiosity, how much in the way of resources is PvXwiki using right now: Pageviews/day, bandwidth, how many/what kind of servers? And how many hours of tech work over the "pvx network" in a week or month? Rough estimates would be ok. --◄mendel► 09:03, 18 February 2009 (EST) : Pageviews and basic statistic can be found on my userpage. When it comes to bandwidth PvXwiki with CabalWiki generates around 1 terabyte of traffic a month. It runs on 2 servers, 1 dual Xeon and 1 quad-core. Both servers has around 70% constant utilization. On network side 95% utilisation is 3 Mbits/s on one server and around 4.5 Mbits/s on second one. gcardinal 16:21, 18 February 2009 (EST) :: Thank you. --◄mendel► 18:21, 18 February 2009 (EST) Maybe Maybe just merge with gww? At least it looks great and is easy to use and has quite alot of good players who would help with keeping both sections in better state than they are atm. --Anonimous. D: 09:21, 18 February 2009 (EST) :I doubt GWW would let us merge. Wikia is willing to do it. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 09:50, 18 February 2009 (EST) Official GW doesn't really like PvX ;< Ricky vantof 10:47, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Good joke anon--Relyk 11:08, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::we can't merge with GWW, licenses aren't compatible. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:52, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Also, GWW is ass and their userbase is functionally retarded. --71.229 14:55, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::What are the positive traits of our userbase? — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:41, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::It's highly active and something prevents the worst users from ragequitting on a daily basis. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:42, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::It has many high-quality players! Lord of all tyria 15:43, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::tbh I think the high-quality players deny that. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:45, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::No policy whores. --71.229 15:46, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::We try to be--Relyk 18:26, 18 February 2009 (EST) Few Questions How far does customizing your interface go? I mean In general I avoid wikia because of the general design of the site, like those giant boxes for every link and the general constrained look of it, but is it possible to make my interface for pvx wikia look just like pvx does now?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:20, 18 February 2009 (EST) :on wikia go to you're preferences and change the skin to monobook. If we move there, me or an other admin can set it up so it looks more or less the same as it does now (there'll probably be a couple of extra links to wikia things but that's probably about it) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:54, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Lovely. The wikia sidebar is kinda fat =/ hope it'll stay like this --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:58, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::That's my only problem with Wikia. I hate that new skin that was introduced. If we're gonna actually be able to customize our entire view of the site, however, I'd be more than happy to move. [QQ here] 15:49, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::: There is a lot you can do when it comes to customizing look of that skin. For instance check out WoW Wiki. gcardinal 16:14, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::You can change practically everything when it comes to the skin. Also, tip for after the move: Use the sitenotice to tell people how to get the old skin (Monobook) back :P --'› Srs Beans ' 16:17, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::The colors are changed but the interface really isn't. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:27, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Actually they really are basically the same, you have to change the skin not colour. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:14, 18 February 2009 (EST) Final Header about the skin Just wanted to clear this up with people, the skin of the Wikia Demo site, when set to monobook is practically identical to the one we have here. The only differences are the background behind the PvX logo (which is plain white at the moment and could easily be changed) and there are Wikia adverts on the right hand side of the screen. I have also noticed that these wikia adverts could be placed where our current adverts are placed below the navigation section, this would make the Wikia PvX like a mirror image of this site which is really nice to see. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:14, 18 February 2009 (EST) As you can see, I have very good Paint skills [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:35, 18 February 2009 (EST) :kew [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 19:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::There's a lot you can change, but unfortunately moving the ads isn't really one of them as that does have a direct effect on revenue. Angela 20:27, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Ah ok no problem then. What about the space underneath the ads, could that be put to any use, something like User of the Week or advertisement of local competitions (Design a Profession was pretty successful last time it was done here), or generally can it be used? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 21:04, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::That could be unreliable as you don't know how much space will be taken up by the ads there. It could change over time, so I'd recommend not using it and instead using the main page or sitenotice for that, or creating a widget for the monaco skin. Angela 03:14, 19 February 2009 (EST) :::::Just use adblock. -Belar 21:33, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Note from a GuildWikian: If you put up enough of a fuss, Wikia (or independant coders) will make your Monobook skin look more like your current one.97.112.131.195 22:57, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::I just visited the demo site today (tonight, in fact) and for me it wasn't showing with the monobook skin but the monaco skin. Maybe because i already have an acount on Wikia (since i requested fr.guildwars about two years ago). Just add "?useskin=monaco" to any URL of the demo site to temporarly see it as i see it. Monaco isn't a 3 columns layout like the Wikia version of the monobook skin. :::The move of PvX to Wikia is somehow of a great news for fr.guildwars since i might mean that someday we will have access to the wiki extension you're using here (i mean, the french one). I'm a bit eager to see what they will come up with for the updating. TulipVorlax 06:18, 19 February 2009 (EST) The move Hi everyone. Thank you all for your comments over the last couple of days. It has given Gcardinal and Wikia some good ideas about making sure this move goes smoothly. We have taken on board the need to make sure the skin is good for you all. As I've said above, it is very modifiable, so I'm sure we can work together to create something that will both keep current editors happy and also inspire new users to join PvXwiki. We are going to lock this wiki for a few hours now so that a final and up-to-date copy of the databases can be provided to Wikia. The new site will be ready and editable at pvx.wikia.com as soon as possible. pvxwiki.com will be redirected to make sure that no links or bookmarks are broken. If you want to ask me anything while the wiki is locked, please email me (angela@wikia.com) or ping me on Skype (beesley) or Google talk (beesley at gmail). I hope to see you all soon in PvXwiki's new home! Angela 06:53, 19 February 2009 (EST) hmm.. good to edit now? my watchlist is screwed btw :< --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I think all watchlists will get wiped. I know mine did when GWiki merged. God Zefir 16:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Damn, need to stalk RC so much more then. Good I don't have any fail builds at work now :3 --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::That wasn't expected - we're looking at this now. Angela (talk) 22:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So We are here, as you can see user:Frosty is still not working but I am sure it is being looked at (as well as the other people who wanted to keep their names), also, the ratings pages (as well as Recent Ratings) are pretty bugged Frosty 22:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :The renames will happen soon, but you may need to log in temporarily as PvX-YourOldName. Angela (talk) 22:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC)